


Unexpected Job Offer

by coolboyyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Chapters are short b/c they are, M/M, Second Person, male reader - Freeform, soul play, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolboyyo/pseuds/coolboyyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible self-insert garbage fic.  You move into a new town for a job.  Stuff happens, you meet an important person.  NOW WITH SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Places, New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best author, so feel free to give (constructive) criticism. And beforehand note: for this, through some means, Asriel makes it out the Underground. Due to some reason, residual magic from the fight, he grew into what looks like his first form, the God of Hyperdeath. This is mostly aesthetic (though some other bits may come up later) tbh i just like how it looks.

It’s been a few years since the Monsters came back. You haven’t seen any really, but that’s just the result of living in a town far from actual civilization. But those days are behind you! Today is your first day moved into your new house! It’s nothing special, just an average house. The only thing of note is the location. The town itself is not far from Mt. Ebott, location of the former barrier and entrance to the Underground. This convenient location means that many of the Underground’s former residents took up residence there. 

Your moving wasn’t completely your decision. You’d wanted to get out of your hometown for a while now, but had resigned to your fate of the soul-sucking life there. That is, until you got a job offer. Jumping at the chance, you took it and waved goodbye to the little nothing town. The job was something about dealing with Monster/Human relations. Nothing too big, mostly a desk job, but the hours and pay are good so all is well.

Letting out a sigh, you look around at the boxes littering your house and begin the arduous task of unpacking. You start with the bedroom, unpacking the bed, a TV, a couple of game consoles, and movies of various types. It doesn’t take long for that room, you don’t have many things really, and get to work on the kitchen. It get’s pretty loud in there, you have more pots and plates than you thought. It’s so loud that you almost don’t hear the doorbell go off. Needing a break from the unpacking, you stand and go to answer the door. By the time you get there, there’s already a face peeking in the window. It pulls away swiftly as you get close and open the door. A pair stands there, one human and one monster. The human smiles and begins to sign something. You watch their hands, a bit confused. “Sorry, I, uh-”

Your apology is cut off by the monster, “They’re saying ‘Welcome to the neighborhood.’” You take a good look at him. The closest thing you can compare him to is a goat. Tall and slender, he’s covered, or at least what you can see is covered, in white fur. It’s broken up by strange black lines, seeming to start at points on his cheeks, going down his back and under his clothes. Small bits peek out of the sleeves on his green and yellow striped t-shirt. Horns extend from the top of his head, curling to point forward. Pointed fangs poke from his mouth, sticking out even with his mouth closed. The only remaining thing of note on him is his eyes. Instead of being white, like most people, they’re black, broken up by white pupils. It’s strange, yet mesmerizing. 

The human, noticing your entranced stare, waves a hand in your face, breaking your trance. They sign another thing, which the monster quickly translates, “They said their name’s Frisk. I’m Asriel.” They extend a hand - paw? -, which you shake. It’s soft, different from how you would expect. The name sounds familiar… You think about it for a moment, eyes widening when you make the connection, “Wait, Frisk? That means you are-”

“Ambassador?” Asriel confirms, “That’s correct! The one and only!” He slams his hands down on the human’s shoulders, causing them to jump a bit before laughing, signing something. “Hey, don’t be so modest! You earned this position and every bit of praise that comes with it!” They laugh more, trying to shake him off. You smile, there’s something about seeing these two friends pal around that makes you feel...welcome.  
After finishing teasing Frisk, Asriel peeks into your house, whistling, “Wow, you got a lot of boxes in there. Need some, uh, help?” You look back, the amount of boxes sinking in. Alone, it would take all week, maybe some help could be useful… You agree to let them help, to which the pair smiles and follows you in.

“We should get the big stuff first,” you say, pointing to a wrapped couch, “I’d move that on my own, but it’d scratch up the floors.” They nod, each walking to an end. On your mark, they lift it up and, following your guidance, set it in a more comfortable location with a thump. The unwrapping is fairly easy, only hampered by the copious amounts of tape which were no match for some well placed scissor usage. The rest of the stuff follows in a fairly predictable way, boxes are opened, contents are placed in appropriate places, not very eventful. By the end of the day, most boxes are empty and folded up, ready to toss out. Some still remain, but they’re mostly in your room, and you can handle them. 

“Anyone else hungry?” the monster asks. You realize that you hadn’t eaten all day really, something you should really remember to do. Upon that realization, you have another realization. You don’t know where anywhere to eat is. Asriel looks at you and grins, “Don’t worry, we know the perfect place!”


	2. A Quick Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long, blah blah blah. I know you wanna get to the good stuff so be patient

Turns out the place was Grilbys. You’d heard of the place before, it was apparently fairly popular in the Underground, popular enough for branches to open above ground. When you and the pair walk in, the whole place turns to look, some wave while others mumble out a greeting. You all take a table. A waiter, a muscular horse looking monster, drops off some menus, takes drink orders, and flexes off to the back.

“So, what do you want? The burgers are pretty good.” the monster says, flipping through the menu. You follow suit. The menu is written strangely. There’s english, but under it is what looks like a strange symbols. Was that what the monster written language looked like? You flip through the menu, seeing pictures of various foodstuffs. Burgers, steaks, some chicken, even some salads. You settle on chicken fried steak, living in a southern town rubbed off on you a bit. The others, having actually eaten, got a salad and fries, saying they’ll just smash them together.

Orders taken, you begin the wait for the food. Frisk smiles and starts signing something, laughing. As they do so, Asriel starts laughing too. Confused, you ask him what’s so funny. He tries to stifle his laughter, meeting a moderate success. “O-okay, so, while they were in the Underground, they went to Grilby’s with a friend. And- ha ha! - in one drink they drank a whole bottle of ketchup!” You smile. Noticing your lack of rancorous laughter, he smiles, “I-it’s better if you know him.” His eyes light up, “Frisk! We should introduce him to Sans!” The human nods, a wide grin on their face before signing, “Yeah, later I mean. Now is time for food.” Almost as soon as he finishes his sentence, the horse monster returns and drops off the food.

The steak’s pretty damn good. It seems that the place lives up to the claims. You look at your two friends as they pick at their combined Fry-Salad. It looks...odd, but they seem to enjoy it. The meal continues quietly, nothing to talk about at the moment. After a while of eating, the steak was pretty damn huge, you finally manage to finish the thing. “Well,“ you say, “I think I’m done.” Again, as if they knew, the waiter comes by and drops off the check. You reach down to your wallet only to be stopped.

“Don’t worry, it’s our treat.” Frisk nods, as if to confirm what he said. You let out a surprised “Thank you”, caught off guard at their generosity.

Bill payed, the three of you hop back in the car, well, minivan. You assume that having a roomier car is helpful when monsters are involved. The ride home is fairly quiet also, everyone tired from both the food and the work. As they pull in your driveway, Asriel speaks up.

“Hey, before you go, you never said your name.”

You smile, “_______.” With a wave, you hop out of the car, “Hope to see you guys again sometime!” The pair wave back as you shut the door, going back inside to your (mostly) unpacked house.


	3. Chance Run-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still short srry

The next day is fairly uneventful. Your first day isn’t for a few more days, so you spend the time getting accustomed to the area. The town isn’t too big, the downtown portion - the location of the previous night’s excursion - is only a short walk from your house. Bigger stores, Walmarts and Targets and such, are much farther, but that’s for another time. The walking is pretty hard work, giving you a good reason to take a break. There’s a small ice-cream - oh, sorry, nice-cream - place, seems good enough so you decide to stop by. 

Inside, it looks like a stereotypical ice cream parlour. Checkered floor, red vinyl booths, stools and a bar facing the window. Across from said bar is the counter, glass fronted containing all the flavors. There are the more common ones, like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, alongside some more...odd ones. Smiles, positivity, along with other positive sounding words. The man behind the counter, a blue rabbit monster, smiles at you, “Welcome! What can I get you?” You question him about the stranger sounding flavors, “Oh! Those are my own creation! It’s for when you feel down, they make you feel better!” He doesn’t say more than that. You assume it’s magic based or something. Playing it safe, you get some simple vanilla. Giving another smile, the monster happily drops two scoops into a bowl and hands it to you. As you pay, he asks. “So, this is your first time here?” A bit caught off guard, he laughs, “I know just about everyone here! It’s alright. Enjoy your nice-cream! There’s some toppings if you’d like some.” He motions to a table with many toppings in little buckets, set into the top. You go to it and take a look over. Gummi bears, chips, chocolate sauce, marshmallows, just to name a few. There’s one that looks out of place. A cup with a masking tape label that says ‘tEMMIE FLAKES’. Inside is what looks to be colored cardboard and construction paper scraps. You stay away from it. 

Ice cream sufficiently topped, you take a seat at the window bar and start to dig on in. It’s creamy, closer to frozen yogurt. As you are contemplating the classification of the snack, a familiar face walks in.

“_______! Fancy seeing you here!” the goat monster greets, taking a seat by you.

“Hey Asriel.” you respond, stabbing your spoon into the nice-cream for another bite. “I could say the same. He’s dressed similar to the day before, shirt replaced by a long sleeved version with the same pattern. Is that all he owns?

“I actually wanted to talk to you. I uh, didn’t get your number so I couldn’t call.” He’s right, you didn’t give him yours and didn’t get his or Frisk’s. “Anyways, do you want to, er, hang out? Or something?” He seems nervous. Seeing no reason not to, you agree.

“Sure! Where’d you like to go?” You smile at him, making him turn away, faint traces of red on his cheeks. You pat him on the back, drawing a smile out of him too. “We can leave after I finish this.” You dig back into the bowl, finishing up the little that remained. At the bottom, you see what looks to be a smiling face and a message, “Someone loves you!” You grin, so that’s why it’s nice-cream. 

You dispose of your trash on the way out and turn to Asriel, “So, decided on a place yet?” He mulls it over one last time.

“Yeah, I think so…”


	4. Stuff Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters are hard

The air is warm as you sit in the grass, basking in the sunlight. Around you and him are a field of golden yellow flowers, making a sea of yellow around your green island. He smiles, looking at you as you marvel at them.

“Y’know, my dad planted all of those.” he says, breaking the silence. You look over to him. He looks away, a bit embarrassed by his choice of a conversation starter.

“Really?” You think about what you know about Asriel’s father. Asgore Dreemurr, king of the monsters. A large, intimidating figure from the pictures you’ve seen of him. Another goat looking type, just like his son. Someone so large, so scary, did he really plant those?

“Even before the barrier broke he loved gardening.” He smiles, like he’s remembering good times, “It was the same kind of flowers too. His throne room was filled with them. I guess he kept his hobby up, even now.” Without thinking, his hand moves over on top of yours, fingers touching the back. He looks down and, realizing his mistake, quickly yanks it away. “Uh, sorry-”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine!” you cut his apology off. He looks confused and surprised, slowly putting his hand back on yours. You turn yours over, closing your fingers around his. Squeezing his fluffy, soft hand, he holds back a dopey grin, a light pink coloring his fur. You feel his hand shaking slightly, his nervousness apparent. As if on cue, you hear a strange noise. He quickly pulls his hand from yours and looks at his phone, breathing a sigh of relief.

“I gotta go, friend needs help with, uh, something.” he stands quickly and, trying not to fall over himself, half runs off.

“Bye then, I guess.” You’re a bit confused. What made him run off so quickly? Deciding that whatever it was is his business, you don’t follow, instead opting to stay behind by yourself and think about what just happened. For some reason, you feel like what he did wasn’t an accident. The location clearly means something to him, quite a bit of something. To bring a friend here on an outing is something special. The whole hand situation only adds to your culminating idea. the location, his hand, his quick exit all adds up to one thing.

Asriel Dreemurr has a crush on you.


	5. Family Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the fam. Tori has her own small house that Frisk goes to normally, but sometimes stays w/ Asgore. The other two just hang around a lot.

A few days have passed since the ‘incident’. You haven’t heard much from him, hell, you haven’t heard anything from him. Every text unread, every call unanswered. Feeling worried, you decide to pay him a visit.

Paying a visit was harder than first thought. For one thing, you didn’t exactly know where he lived. That problem was solved pretty quickly with a text to Frisk. As it turns out, he’s their brother (They assure you that they were adopted. You didn’t ask, but they just wanted you to know). They give the address and you set off there.

It’s not too far away, but too far to walk. Situated close to the school, it’s big enough for a family of monsters, maybe two, and painted a nice pink. You move to knock on the oversized door.

“GET THE DOOR” a voice yells, met with a calm, “Okay.” Loud footsteps come closer, pounding their way to the door. You fear the worst, is he okay? Is he only not answering you? Was it something you did? Your worrying is cut off by the door opening. Standing before you is a massive pink wall. Looking up, you see the face of a smiling goat monster. Going by looks, you assume this must be Asriel’s father, Asgore.

“Hello there, human. What is you you need?”

A bit unsure how to address him, you try casual, but not TOO casual, “Hello, sir. I’m a frind of Asriel-” Your cut off as he laughs,

“So you’re the mysterious ________! Come, come!” he bellows, ushering you in.

“I don’t, uh-”

“Nonsense! Make yourself at home!” he leads you in, closing the door behind you. Inside the rather spacious home you see a staircase, the doorway to the kitchen, a hallway (probably to a garage or something) and the living room. Asgore leads you to the living room and goes to fetch drinks. Aside from you, the only others in the room with you are Frisk (who waves at you), a reptilian girl, and a fish lady. Frisk and the lizard girl are playing something on the television, some fighter based on an anime you never watched. The fish is very excited about this. Noticing you, she grins, showing an impressive array of sharp teeth.

“So, ‘this the human kid Asri’s been talking about?” She offers a webbed hand, “Undyne. The CUTE GIRL down there is Alphys.” The lizard, Alphys, clearly blushes hard.

“Undyyne stoop! You’re distracting me!” she almost whines, holding back a smile. Frisk takes this opportunity to land a super.

Undyne slaps her on the back, “Why? It’s true!” This only makes her more embarrassed. As this little display goes on, Asgore returns carrying a tray with mugs of something.

“I brought tea!” he says happily, setting the tray down on the table. You take a mug and sip at it.

It’s the best damn tea you’ve ever had, and you don’t normally even like tea.

The goat monster sees your enjoyment and smiles, “So, what brings you here to our home?” he says, taking a seat beside Undyne.

“Well, um, I was looking for Asriel. He hasn’t been responding to my calls and texts, so I was wondering if he was ignoring me or…” you trail off.

Alphys speaks up, not taking her eyes off the screen, “He hasn’t been here much either. Comes back late a lot.”

You furrow your brow, sending another text to him. It marks as read, but no response. “Well, do you know where he could be?”

The group falls silent, only sound coming from the television. Asgore breaks the silence, “There’s the barrier....” Undyne’s eyes widen.

“Gorey, you don’t think he would go back there, do you?”

He closes his eyes sadly, “Everything that happened there, it would be no wonder if he went back, especially with that mood he’s been in. All the time he spent there, maybe he finds comfort in it?” 

You take a deep breath, “I’ll do it.” 

Asgore suddenly looks worried, “No! I’ll go, it’s dangerous for a lone human to go there-”

Undyne scoffs, “I dunno, Frisk did it.”

He grumbles, “That’s a special case. To go on your own in any way is too dangerous!”

You don’t hear his protests, however. You’re already outside and on your way to Mt Ebott.


	6. Ascention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's out there! Also, I added a link to my FA in my profile for all you pervs who wanna see what smut by me looks like.

Your legs burn. The sky has faded from pinks and reds to a dark blue night. You’ve been pedaling for hours, having used your bike more in the last day than the whole rest of the year. Normally, you would have stopped by now, taken a break, but this matter is far more important than that. Maybe all the Determination talk you read about wasn’t just a metaphor. You near the mountain, following a beaten down path from all the monsters who left, the brown dirt cutting through the grass. The mountain is massive, dwarfing even the largest monster you know. Taking a deep breath, you begin your ascent.

The path is rocky, so much so that you abandon your bike at the base. It won’t get stolen, that you’re sure of. If someone is so in need that they come all the way out to take it, they can keep it. You curse your poor choice of footwear, but it’s really all you have. It isn’t like you have a regular need for tennis shoes, Converse work just fine usually. But at this moment, you can feel every rock and branch as you keep moving.

You don’t know how far you’ve been walking. Your legs burn, forcing you to slow your pace. The extra time lets you wonder, why? Why would he run? Was it your fault? You hope not. And if it is, could you make it up to him? You look over the unguarded edge, seeing nothing but darkness. You gulp, stepping back. Heights were never your favorite thing, quite the opposite really. Somehow, despite the obvious fear in you, you power on.

You’re getting close. Well, you think you are. There’s a strange tingling feeling in your chest. At first, you thought it was excitement, maybe even fear. Hell, it might’ve been that at some point. But that thought changed as you moved ever higher. The tingle got stronger, almost like an electric shock. As it got stronger, you begin to see something very peculiar. On your chest, right near the center, you swear you can see something glowing. It’s very faint, barely noticeable, but it’s there. As with every other unimportant detail you come upon on your quest, you ignore it and trek on.

Your head swims as you stand at the top of the mountain, peering down the former barrier. The tingling sensation now fills your whole body, the glowing now noticeable. It’s a pale purple, almost a lavender. You reach downwards into the darkness, finding a makeshift ladder of sorts. Was this how they all got out? You think about who you’ve seen, imagining them all climbing up single file. You smile. Taking a deep breath, you begin to descend again.

The darkness envelops you. It’s almost palpable how dark it is. Closing your eyes almost makes it brighter. You keep going.

Step

Step

Step

You look upwards, only thing visible is stars shining down. You keep going

Step

Step

Step

As you descend, the tingling only gets stronger. Your glow gets brighter, gradually moving outwards from your body. It’s your only guide, your only solace in the surrounding darkness.

Step

Step

Your eyes widen as you miss a step. The misstep costs you as you lose grip on the ladder and fall backwards, tumbling 

down

down

down


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but we still have a bit more to explain in the UG. I forgot the layout so i BSed it up

You don’t know how long you’ve been out. Minutes, hours, even days. All you know is that it’s (still?) nighttime. The only light comes from the moon, managing to stream down. You sit up, opening your eyes. Everything hurts. Your legs, your arms, your head. They all feel like you just fell off a mountain, which you essentially did. Looking up, you notice something off. The moonlight coming down doesn’t seem to have a source. The sky above, or at least what you can see, doesn’t seem to have the moon. A bit confused, you look around to find the source of the light. To your surprise, it’s right in front of you. Floating before you is a glowing light, a pale lavender in the shape of a heart. You reach out to touch it, but reel back as your fingers graze it. The small touch sent a surge of feeling through you, like someone patted you from the inside. Trying to push the thought from your mind, you examine your surroundings. You’re on a rock floor, as expected in this sort of place. Using your odd glow, you feel around, looking for an entrance. Luckily, you find one.

The room, or more accurately, hallway, curves to the side. The only guide you have is your light and a wall. You hope Asriel is here, you don’t want this to be for nothing. Your thoughts are broken as a light appears. It flickers, like it’s from some kind of fire. Torches maybe? This doesn’t seem like a place where electrical lights would run. Feeling your way through, you find the source of the light. A doorway.

Inside is a room far larger than what you expected. High ceilings sit above a floor covered in golden flowers, just like the one’s Asgore is so fond of. Judging by that, along with the massive throne in the center, you surmize that this must be the (former) King’s throne. Speaking of the throne, you hear sounds coming from it. Almost like sobs. You walk to the front of the chair, trying not to trample the flowers. Sitting on the stone throne, you see him. Asriel.

He isn’t dressed how you last saw him. Instead of a casual shirt and pants, he instead is dressed like royalty. A purple robe, inscribed with a sigil you don’t recognize. Wrapped around him is a dark purple cape. He’s holding onto it like a safety blanket. You hesitate alerting him, not sure if disturbing him is the right idea. With a deep breath, you say his name.

“Asriel.”  
Sharply, he jerks his head up. His fur is stained with tears, eyes puffy and red. He stifles back a sob, giving a sad laugh, “I always was a crybaby.”

He looks back down, “Why did you come for me? How did you know I was here?” His voice is racked with sobs, body shaking.

You look at the mess of a monster, face softening, “Everyone’s worried! You just sort of ran off without saying anything! What are you even doing here?”

He looks at you, scowling, “What does it matter?”

“It matters a lot! I came down here to find you! Hell, I didn’t even know you would be here!” You don’t realize you were yelling until you see Asriel start to wince. Taking a breath, you compose yourself, “Just, why did you run away?”

He’s silent for a while, like he’s mustering up the courage to say something. You think you hear him mumble something.

“What?”

“I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME”

You swear you feel the ground rumble beneath you. A strange feeling engulfs you when he shouts, like anger and fear mashed into one. You smile softly at him, “Why would I hate you?”

He looks taken aback, like he’s shocked you wouldn’t know, “A-at the field. I thought-”

“You thought what? You touched my hand, I touched yours. That’s what people do when they like each other, right?” You swear you can see your heart glow brighter. Asriel seems to notice, eyes widening.

“Y-you mean…” As the wheels turn in his head, you can see more tears well up in his eyes as he leaps at you, knocking you down with a tackle hug. You pat his back, feeling your shoulder getting soaked from his tears.

“Shhhh, let it out.” you whisper, rubbing his back as he cries, this time out of happiness.


	8. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey i posted. fun stuff may happen next chapter. when will that come, you ask? i unno. I should've said this sooner, but if there are any glaring mistakes, spelling, grammar, and the like, feel free to tell me. I'll try and fix it whenever i can.

You’re not too sure how long you hold him, and to be honest, you don’t care. His hands grip your shirt as he sobs. You stroke his head, trying to calm him down. “Shhh,” you whisper, “Come on now, everyone’s worried about you.” He pulls off your shoulder and gives a shaking smile, nose running and eyes streaked with tears. With a nod, he helps you up.

“O-okay, l-let’s go.” he says, wiping his face with his sleeve, “I’ll show you the way out.” He leads you back the way you came, but stops near what you thought was a wall. He presses a hand against it, a glow in the shape of it appearing on the stone. With a loud drag, the wall slides out of the way. Behind it stands what looks like an old elevator, rustic and metal. It’s very spacious, almost the size of a car. Asriel stands to the side, letting you on first. Following in behind you, he shuts the metal door behind you and pulls a lever and, with a moan, the elevator starts to ascend.

“There was an elevator?” you ask, a bit surprised

“Yeah, it was put in after the barrier came down. It helped to get more monsters out to the surface.” he explains, surprised you didn’t know. It makes sense, you think, that ladder DID look very busted, it was no wonder you fell.

You stand in silence during the long ride up for the longest time. It’s finally broken when you ask something that’s been bugging you, “When I fell down, I saw a weird light,” you say, looking over at the monster, “It looked like it was floating in front of me or something, do you have any idea what that was?” He looks down, almost concerned, before looking back to you.

“I’ll, uh, explain it later. I promise. It’s not exactly something I can explain in a place like this.” He motions to the rising cage. Just as he does so, it jolts to a stop. The doors open to a platform. You and him step onto it, leaving the elevator behind. On the edge of the platform, attached to the wall, is a staircase. Asriel takes your hand, smiling as he does so, and starts to lead you up. The guardrail is minimal at best, just a simple metal bar, and you were never that good with heights. These factors combine, making you cling to the goat monster’s hand. He doesn’t mind it, in fact, he enjoys it.

It’s a long climb, but not as long as the journey down. Eventually, you make it back to the mountaintop. It’s still night, but considerably later. The moon is over halfway through the sky, it’s journey nearly complete. Your legs hurt, but you ignore it still. Asriel is safe, and you need to get him (and yourself) home. You move to take a step, the first one down the mountain, and feel your legs crumple beneath you. Your exhaustion catches up and gets the better of you as you pass out on the ground. The last thing you hear is Asriel yelling your name.


	9. Wake-up Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT INCOMING]
> 
> here it is the smut chapter. not much but IT'S SOMETHING. Also, soul play is weird and i love it.

You awaken to darkness. That is, until you open your eyes. Light blinds you, forcing you to squint, pulling your arm up to block it. As you slowly awaken, you start to take note of your situation. Looking down, you see you’re still in your clothes, albeit covered in dirt. Sitting up, you take in your surroundings. Whatever it was you were laying on turns out to be your bed. Going by logic, you assume that you’re in your house. But how? Last you remember is collapsing at the mountain, everything after that is blackness. Your contemplation is cut off by the door opening. In walks in Asriel, clad in naught but a pair of boxers. You look away, trying to preserve his modesty, only to make him laugh, “It’s fine, go ahead and look.” Taking his go-ahead, you look back at him, seeing his naked chest. The lines on his face wrap from his back, forming an intricate pattern. Swirls and waves culminate in a stylized heart shape, right in the center. The design encompasses his whole body, going under his waistband. He walks closer, sitting on the bed beside you, “You collapsed right after we got out! I didn’t know where to go, so I brought you to your place. I called to tell the others, so don’t worry about that.” You smile, giving him a hug.

“So, uh,” you ask, “How long was I out?”

“You must’ve been tired, it’s already morning!” You quickly look out the window to confirm that, yes, it is morning. Kids run by, probably going to school. You look back at him, feeling grateful. He looks down, thinking something over, “So, uh, I guess I have some stuff to explain…”

You look confused, momentarily forgetting what he means. Suddenly, he stands and shuts the blinds, closing the curtains to dim the only light source. “What are you…” you start, cut off as he takes his seat beside you, placing a hand on your chest and closing his eyes. Then, just like in the Underground, the glow returns. It gets brighter, lighting the room up with a lavender shine, until something happens. It’s weird, like a glowing heart projecting from your chest. Before you can ask anything, he does the same to himself. His heart looks different, inverted. The more noticible difference, however, is the color. Or, should you say, colors. It doesn’t stay one color, instead fading between the colors of the rainbow, soft glow shifting gradually between them. He opens his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“This is your soul. It’s everything you are, everything you were, and everything you will be. Normally you can’t see it, but there are ways to bring it out. The Underground is very magical, and that tends to bring it out in humans. Monsters, however, are more tolerant to it, so ours will stay in unless we will it out.” he looks at you, seeing if you understand. You nod, signalling for him to continue, “W-well, we have a tradition in Monster culture. Since our souls are our most vulnerable parts, our most important, it’s traditional for couples to show them for each other.” Your face reddens at his implication. It’s not like you didn’t   
know, that WAS last night’s big reveal, but hearing him say it sounds...different, “It’s very personal and, uh, intimate.” He holds back a blushing grin. Slowly, he reaches out to your ‘soul’, dragging a finger down it. A shiver runs quickly down your back, making you gasp. He grins more, reaching his other hand up to caress it, “Here, uh, lie down.” He pushes you back, letting you lie on your back. He crawls up, straddling your hips as he leans down. Sticking out his tongue, he drags it up the heart. A wave of pleasure surges through you, a soft moan escaping you. There’s a tightening feeling in your pants, your face blushing as you notice your arousal. The goat laughs, having noticed it too. He grinds against it, another moan escaping your lips.

“A-Asriel…” you groan, reaching up to him. Your hand caresses his face as he leans into it. His fur is soft and warm, the markings somehow part of it. Giving your soul one last rub, he slides down off you, making sure to drag against your bulge. Speaking of that, he reaches his hands up to your waistband and unbuttons your pants, pulling the zipper down, “What’re you…” you manage to say, only to be cut off as he pulls the pants down and nuzzle at the bulge in the underwear.

“Shhh,” he reassures, “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” You don’t protest, letting him go ahead with what he’s doing. You bite your lip, stifling another moan. Asriel drags his tongue up the bulge, reaching to the waistband. He grips it with his teeth, careful not to catch anything, and pulls it down. Your cock, painfully hard and oozing with pre, springs free. He smiles, giving a slow and teasing lick up it. You let out a loud moan, hands gripping the bedsheets. Taking this as a compliment, the goat takes the tip in his mouth and starts to go down, turning his head slightly as he goes. The motion, combined with his large tongue, make for an experience like no other. As he reaches the base, his black eyes look up at you, watching your pleasured expression. Through the haze, you manage to muster a smile down at him, placing a hand on his head, gripping one of his horns. Slowly, he pulls upwards before going back down, bobbing his head on your shaft. You moan more. You haven’t had the time to ‘have fun’ by yourself for a while, so you’re pretty pent-up. Unconsciously, your hips buck up into his mouth, eager to unload. Sensing your desperation, he speeds up his efforts. Your bucks turn to thrusts, other hand reaching to grab his other horn. Letting out a drawn out moan, you finally hit your climax. Ropes of sticky seed fill the goat’s throat, which he drinks down eagerly. What doesn’t make it down his throat spills out his chin. As your orgasm draws to a close, he pulls off your softening cock, wiping his face with his arm. He crawls up, laying on top of you, and kisses you. His mouth has a faint salty taste, remnants of your cum still lingering behind. He slips his tongue into your mouth, signalling you to follow suit.

His arms loop around your neck, pulling you closer into the kiss. You let him, happily moving into it. It goes on for a while until he pulls away, a string of drool connecting your mouths. He places his head on your shoulder and smiles into the sheets. Muffled, he says, “I love you.” You smile, wrapping your arms around him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
